


Practical Poisons: The Writer's Reference Guide

by pluto_the_planet



Category: No Fandom, writing reference - Fandom
Genre: Botany, Death, Essays, Meta, Mystery, Nonfiction, Poison, Poisoning, Toxicology, Writing Guide, poison guide, reference, writers guide, writing help, writing reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto_the_planet/pseuds/pluto_the_planet
Summary: A reference guide to help aspiring writers use factual, realistic, and interesting poisons in their works. This guide will focus on poison plants, fungi, toxic alkaloids, and man-made toxins. Feel free to use any information given in this work in your writing!//Disclaimer: I am not a professional toxicologist, and am not claiming to have any formal degree in botany, chemistry, or biology. This is simply a thoroughly researched reference guide. If you or someone you know may have ingested a toxic object, please contact Poison Control immediately.//Feel free to leave a comment if you have any questions about things outlined in this work!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I am writing this little guide in the hopes that it helps other writers with their works! This is especially helpful for Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Horror, and Mystery genre works, in which poison is most revelent.
> 
> //Disclaimer: I am not a professional toxicologist, and am not claiming to have any formal degree in botany, chemistry, or biology. This is simply a thoroughly researched reference guide. If you or someone you know may have ingested a toxic object, please contact Poison Control immediately.//

Common Poison Plants:  
\- Hemlock  
\- Henbane  
\- Belladonna Berries  
\- Deadly Nightshade  
\- Asteria  
\- Castor Beans  
\- Oleander  
\- Rhubarb (stalks and leaves)  
\- Mistletoe (leaves and berries)  
\- Foxglove  
\- Yew (plant and seeds)  
\- Holly Berries  
\- Dogwood Berries  
\- Elderberries

Relatively Common Poison Plants:  
\- Buckeye Nuts  
\- Valerian  
\- White Snake Root  
\- Pokeweed  
\- Hogweed  
\- Bitter Nightshade  
\- Jimsonweed  
\- Cassava Nuts  
\- Jequirity  
\- Baneberry  
\- White Baneberry  
\- Horse Chestnut  
\- Columbine  
\- Jack in the Pulpit  
\- Angel's Trumpet  
\- Wolf's Bane  
\- Marsh Calla  
\- Lily of the Valley  
\- Daphne Berries  
\- Larkspur  
\- Black Byrony  
\- Milky mangrove  
\- Snowdrop  
\- Yellow Jessamine  
\- Wild Sage (also known as Tickberry)  
\- European Holly  
\- Mountain Laurel  
\- Mandrake  
\- China Berry  
\- Blister Bush  
\- Calabar Bean  
\- May Apple  
\- Hockberry  
\- False Accacia  
\- Black Nightshade  
\- Jerusalem Cherry  
\- Rosary Pea


	2. Poison Fungi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief list of poison Mushrooms and Fungi
> 
> //Disclaimer: I am not a professional toxicologist, and am not claiming to have any formal degree in botany, chemistry, or biology. This is simply a thoroughly researched reference guide. If you or someone you know may have ingested a toxic object, please contact Poison Control immediately.//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More in-depth information on toxic fungi will be available in later chapters.

Toxic Fungi (an abbreviated list):  
\- Panther Mushrooms  
\- Greengills  
\- Sulfur Tuft  
\- Devil's Bolete  
\- Poison Pie  
\- Destroying Angel  
\- Russula  
\- Death Cap Mushrooms  
\- Inky Cap Mushrooms  
\- Ivory Funeral  
\- Deadly Webcap Mushrooms  
\- Autumn Skullcap  
\- Star Dapperling  
\- Deadly Parasol  
\- Little White


	3. An Abbreviated List of Toxic Compounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief list of common toxic compounds, often found in organic matter. Future chapter will explore this further, and give information of man-made toxins. The chemical formula of each compound is in parentheses next to the name.
> 
> //Disclaimer: I am not a professional toxicologist, and am not claiming to have any formal degree in botany, chemistry, or biology. This is simply a thoroughly researched reference guide. If you or someone you know may have ingested a toxic object, please contact Poison Control immediately.//

Toxic Compounds:  
\- Formaldehyde (CH2O)  
\- Cyanide (CN-)  
\- Arsenic (As, Element)  
\- Dioxin (C4H4O2)  
\- Toluene (C7H8)  
\- Phosgene (COCI2)  
\- Acrolein (C3H4O)  
\- Bisphenol A (C15H16O2)  
\- Acrylonitrile (C3H3N)  
\- Hydrazine (N2H4)  
\- Isocyanate (R-N=C=O)  
\- Ethanol (C2H5OH)  
\- Carbon Monoxide (CO)  
\- Vinyl Chloride (C2H3CI)  
\- Phosphine (PH3)  
\- Sulfur Dioxide (SO2)  
\- Hydrofluoric Acid (HF)  
\- Pyrene (C16H10)  
\- Aziridine (C2H5N)  
\- Sarin (C4H1OFO2P)

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are simply helpful lists of toxic objects. Further chapters will have more in-depth information about certain poisons.


End file.
